Diario
by Hana-desu
Summary: Que pasaria si Naruto encuentra el diario de Hinta? ya se no muy original pero que mas da! XD NaruHina


N/A: solo algo que me vino a la mente XD yo bien NaruHina fan aquí un pequeño regalo para los NaruHina fans(la mejor pareja x3) aquí los pensamientos de la kawaii Hina-chan sobre nuestro güero querido XD supongamos que es shippuden si (se los agradeceria

N/A: solo algo que me vino a la mente XD yo bien NaruHina fan aquí un pequeño regalo para los NaruHina fans(la mejor pareja x3) aquí los pensamientos de la kawaii Hina-chan sobre nuestro güero querido XD supongamos que es shippuden si (se los agradeceria por que asi es X3)

* * *

Los personajes de NARUTO no me pertenecen TTTT si lo fuera esta seria la pareja principal NaruHina rules!! XD

Naruto iba tranquilo por las calles de Konoha, cuando se encontró con un lindo cuaderno azul cielo, conociendo la curiosidad de el este lo levanto para ver de quien era (N/A: hay mira que considerado ¬¬)Al no ver ningún nombre.

Talvez debería abrirlo para saber de quien es- dijo Naruto

"vamos ábrelo sabes que quieres ver que dice!!" decía cierta bola de pelos anaranjada (N/A: no piensen mal me encanta esa bola de pelos w)

Al final Naruto termino abriendo el pequeño cuaderno. Y Naruto empezó a leerlo, tenia una letra muy clara y afeminada

Querido Diario:

Siempre me he preguntado, por que todo mundo se da cuenta de que me gusta Naruto-kun excepto el!! Por Kami que tan denso puede ser, quisiera ir y gritarle en su cara, Me gustas!!...pero yo nunca podría cada vez que lo veo me pongo nerviosa, es que es tan lindo, tierno y optimista aunque todos fueron crueles con el, el nunca se rindió, pero abecés quisiera que me volteara a ver a mi y no a Sakura!! Argh me duele ella siempre es cruel con el y le pega y cree que no vale nada! Sakura es mi amiga y todo pero…como lo puede tratar asi?! Siendo tan lindo!! No entiendo como lo ignora con esos hermoso ojos azules como el cielo, con solo mirarlos me siento alegre, contenta, ups se me hace tarde te escribo luego.

Hyuuga Hinata

No puedo creerlo…Le gusto a Hinata-chan!!- dijo Naruto

"No puede creerlo!...como puedes ser tan denso como el plomo!! Claro que le gustas no te preguntas por que ella es la única que te trata bien, que se preocupa por ti o del por que se sonroja y/o se desmaya cuando te ve!!" dijo Kyuubi

Bueno si pero nunca pensé que yo…-dijo sonrojado como tomata (N/A: como Hinata lo hace!!)

"vamos mocoso sabes que te gusta" dijo Kyuubi "ahora ve y dáselo y dile que tambien te gusta"

Pero que y si pregunta por que lo leí no va a confiar en mi!!-dijo el rubio con tristeza al imaginar a la tierna kunoichi siendo fria con el (N/A: como si eso pudiera pasar -.-U)

"le dices que no tenia ningún nombre por afuera y tu viste que abrirlo para ver de quien era" dijo la bola de pelos

No puedo creer que diga esto pero…eres un genio!!- dijo el rubio rumbo a la mansión Hyuuga.

Mientras en la mansión Hyuuga se oye un grito de terror.

Mi diario, donde esta?!- pregunto Hinata muy preocupada.

Te refieres a ese cuaderno azul que decía Naruto es TAAAN lindo- pregunto Hanabi "inocentemente" (N/A: claro si hace el trabajo de hermana menor XD)

Que hiciste con el pequeño demonio?!- preguntaba o mas bien exigía Hinata

Yo nada, o tal vez este en las manos de cierto rubio- dijo Hanabi entre carcajadas por la expresión de su hermana.

Al oír esto Hinata se puso pálida mas de lo normal y salio corriendo rezando para que cierto rubio no lo leyera, en eso se estampo de cara con alguien.

Gomenasi- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y Hinata reconoció esa voz.

Hola Hinata-chan- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa y sosteniendo algo.

H-hola N-Naruto-kun, que tienes ahí? –dijo curiosa la kunoichi

Bueno, etto, es tuyo- dijo dándole el cuaderno azul, con su cara sonrojada

Mi-mi diario- dijo Hinata con cara de terror

Yo lo leí por accidente, y bueno quería que supieras que a mi también me gustas- dijo el ninja rubio muy sonrojado

Te g-gu-gusto?!- dijo la Kunoichi roja como tomate.

No te desmayes por favor!- dijo Naruto pero para su sorpresa Hinata lo abrazo

No sabes que feliz me hace oír eso- dijo muy feliz

Naruto regreso el abrazo se quedaron así por un tiempo hasta que.

Espera, por que leíste mi diario si tiene nombre afuera!- dijo Hinata soltando a Naruto

Juro que no lo vi., enserio- dijo este sonriendo nerviosamente

Naruto-kun!! Lo leíste a propósito- dijo Hinata asiendo un puchero

Lo lamento no puede contenerme a mi mismo, me perdonas- dijo poniendo cara de perrito abandonado

Esta bien- dijo Hinata sonriendo

Y se volvieron a abrazar, después se fueron a Ichiraku ramen a su primera cita.

**The End**

* * *

Espero que les aya gustado nos leeremos luego aquí despidiendose

Hoshi no Hana y ya saben NaruHina rules!! XD


End file.
